


How We End

by pretty_setters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_setters/pseuds/pretty_setters
Summary: Falling in love with Kageyama was easy. Staying in love with him was not.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	How We End

His cerulean eyes glimmers under the sunlight and midnight blues crash undulated waves in the shadows. They seem to always search for you everywhere he went. Amidst the crowded gym lined with bystanders during his volleyball games. The streets as he ambles home after school hoping to hear your dulcet tones mingled with the sound of his name calling after him.

To hear his name just once more, he finds himself pleading and the faint sound of your voice comes to light from a distant memory. But nothing real came. There was only the susurrus of burnt auburn leaves to accompany his half-empty thoughts. The hurt his heart carries weighs heavier today than usual and memories of you and him pour into his mind like slippery water through fingertips.

It should have been your monthly anniversary. Kageyama bites back the regret churning inside him. His desire to turn back the pendulum and make right from wrong incrementally surges in his essence the more he continues to dwell on the past. It was entirely his fault for letting this happen, he knows that much. The repercussions of him choosing volleyball first and you second led the relationship to crumble. Though, he supposes there is no beginning without an ending.

A strawberry milk carton. 

He purchases one from the convenience store. It was your favorite as he recalled. Too sweet for his personal taste but maybe that’s why you like it. The sweetness was ephemeral but gave you small happiness sipping on pink reminiscent of cherry blossoms. He remembers the softening of your features, a content hum escaping you like an old photograph fading in pale gold. And he wants to be the reason behind your smile again.

Kageyama kicks a pebble stationed on the concrete. Tangerine and magenta overcasts the heavens with wisps of clouds scattered along the horizon. The canopy of honey rays takes its last earthly breath before the day surrenders into the night. He’d been wondering around your neighborhood on an aimless stroll under his own melancholy black clouds. Receiving inquisitive glances and whispers from pedestrians speculating if he was lost. 

He just misses you so much.

“Tobio?” You tilted your head.

Kageyama releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. His heartbeat feral and sputtering like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar. His soft panic disperses into the still evening air. Color starts to peek in his desolated world with each syllable you utter. And the way his clear gaze pours into yours like fallen stars in the perpetual darkness burns embers inside you. He’s holding onto the sliver of hope against hope that you still feel something for him. 

“Y/N.” He seldom smiles. “It’s good to see you again.”

“What are you doing here?” You checked your wrist watch and it’s around the time he should be practicing his tosses at the Karasuno gymnasium. Had he been waiting for you all this time? That’s not the Kageyama Tobio you know to be skipping a valuable day to further perfect his techniques. You pondered if you had really known him at all from all the times volleyball has stolen him away from you. 

"You said you liked strawberry milk.” He offered the milk carton. The same brand of obscure flavors he always got for you at school. You’ve tried banana and vanilla almond before but concluded that strawberry reigns supreme. Though he still cannot imagine anything other than the original to taste better. 

You stand there surprised and a little taken aback as you glazed over his peace offering. “You came here just to give me this?”

“Well, yes... and no.” He drawled intentionally in an effort to allow himself more time to think. His hand rubbing the nape of his neck as he steered his gaze away. All the moments of regret and guilt festers in his mind and you can see how it’s tormenting him behind cosmic blues. I came here to ask you for a second chance, Kageyama wanted to say but nothing seemed to come out through parted lips. 

Even if he offered you tomorrow, would things really change? The love can be brewed sweet and strong again, but the notes of bitterness of the same and old problems would create more pain for you and him. You deserved so much better and he’s crestfallen for letting the one important person in his life down. He doesn’t want to steal a future where you could live an idyllic life even if that means he’s no longer part of it. 

“I still like you Y/N.” Kageyama says setting the milk carton atop your fence. “You were my first for many things, and I was really happy throughout my relationship with you. But I’m sorry that I couldn’t be a better boyfriend for you. It would be selfish of me to ask you for another chance when I’ve hurt you enough already... I guess what I’m saying is I’m really going to try and get over you now.” 

A breath passes by you and him. You stand before Kageyama like a stranger you used to know. Months have gone by and he appears out of the blue reopening old wounds to feel if you and him still belonged. If he wanted to start over then he should’ve done it properly, the thought came across your mind. Maybe you would have forgiven him and all his unforgivable faults. But the moon looked upon you and him as one until the moment you stopped chasing after him. 

An ambivalent smile on your lips. “I’m sorry that things didn’t work out between us. I don’t regret the time we’ve spent together... I was happy for a while too but if only our circumstances were different maybe we’d still have a chance. Some things just can’t be changed. And one of us moved on.”

Kageyama finds himself searching your countenance for something he’d been missing. The gleam in your eyes flickers against the wind before smoke gives out and he suddenly feels like someone on the outside looking in. “This is for the best, huh?”

“This is for the best. Goodbye, Kageyama.” 

And just like that you became a memory. A ghost in his past that would haunt him in his dreams through collections of what-ifs and have beens. Maybe it was fated a long time ago that you and him just weren’t meant to be. Even when time passes by years from now, he’ll still remember you and he’s grateful that his first love was none other than you.

“Thank you for everything, Y/N. Take care.”


End file.
